


Lucio, Lyusenka, Lyusya

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: During a soft evening in bed together, you take control of your two bickering boys, and Julian trials out some new affectionate names for Lucio, who immediately hates them. Lucio/Julian/You sandwich. Julian gets you off with his mouth while Lucio fucks him from behind. Sleepy cuddles after. Lucio eventually doesn’t entirely hate the names.





	Lucio, Lyusenka, Lyusya

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smutty drabble challenge on my Tumblr (@vesuviannights). The prompts were "I want them to hear us, maybe then they’ll get the message” and “I want to hear you say it, slut”. I also decided to play around with the concept of Russian diminutive names and I am just jkfnwejkgwb s O FT at how it turned out.

Lucio exhales into your ear, the noise a strange mix of a whine and a growl that only he has ever seemed to have perfected. His hands are roaming over your trembling body, stretched out along the bed beneath him. The insistent press of his cock against your thigh as he grinds softly into you, as he lets out his impatient little noises, already has your cheekbones flushed, your mouth dry from the thirst he is drawing from you.

“I’m here! I’m here—” Julian’s voice is hurried, a little pitched, though even if he hadn’t announced himself it would have been evident from the stumble, _thunk, curse_ that followed as he moved for the bed.

Lucio exhales again, entirely a growl this time, and pulls back to throw Julian a sneer. “Next time you should try taking the _long_ way to my rooms!”

Julian quirks an eyebrow as he drops himself down onto the bed beside you. He places his hands behind his head and settles in with a devilish grin.

“No one likes a pouter, Lyusenka,” he returns. He turns his head toward you, winking.

Lucio shifts above you, rolling his eyes. “I told you not to call me that.”

“You call me ‘Jules’,” Julian defends, his still-there grin showing he is losing no steam and actually having a pretty fantastic time. He nods to you. “And your ‘pet’ is laid out beneath you. Why can’t I have a lovely nickname for you, too?”

“Because the ‘nickname’ is no shorter than my actual name. What’s the point?”

“Oh _ho_!” Julian sticks his bottom lip out in a mocking pout, then rolls over to press his lips to your ear. “I think someone is a little sangry.”

You smirk and turn your gaze to Lucio as the doctor takes your earlobe between his teeth and rolls it gently, along with his entire body along the length of yours as he sidles closer. Indeed, Lucio was sex starved and angry about it. Always so impatient to get his gratification in any form.

Just as Julian’s hand begins to work its way under your clothes, and just as you release a quiet and content little sigh, Lucio smacks the hand away. He leans back over you, hands to either side of your head, and grinds against your thigh with much the same impatient sigh as he had before Julian had arrived.

“Lucio?” You ask. He makes a noise that seems vaguely like he heard you, his movements not ceasing. “Would you let me be in charge today?”

His body gives such a violent shudder that you think, just for a moment, he has already come, straight into his slacks. And his shoulders are so tight, and he is still for so long afterward, neither of which do much to change your mind.

But then he lifts his head, and you see that wicked glint in his eye, and his entire body rolls against yours, letting you feel his still very-much stiff and aching cock as he leans into your neck.

“As you wish,” he purrs.

“But we have to be quiet today,” you tell him. “I don’t want people to hear us again. No servants, no guests.”

Lucio grins at your demands, teeth glinting as he pushes the hair from your face.

“Well I want them to hear us. I want them to know exactly who my lovers are, exactly what you do to me any time you open those perfect fucking lips of yours.”

You know by now there is no point in arguing with him. Lucio is a man who needs to brag, who needs to parade himself or others, comfort himself that your love is real by showing it to the world.

So instead of arguing, you nod for him to get off. There’s a slight downturn to his lips. He eyes you for a moment, as though reconsidering his choice, before sitting back on his feet to wait for you.

“Ilya,” you murmur. You turn your gaze toward Julian, watch the excited flush make its way over his nose and cheekbones as you bite your lip. “Come closer.”

He scrambles to do so, his eyes wide as he settles between your parted thighs. Lucio has to shuffle back to accommodate Julian’s long body, putting him even further from you. You eye is downturned lips as they become more pronounced; you know you could call him out on his pout, but it’s so much more delightful when he thinks he’s not being attended to at all.

Keeping your eyes locked with Lucio’s, a small quirk to your lips, you address Julian again. “Do you want to play?”

Julian laughs, leaning forward to nuzzle against your jaw. “Oh ho. My love, my little _kotenok_, you know I always do.”

“Can you make me feel good with that wonderful mouth of yours?”

He hums into you, placing a single kiss where your jaw and ear meet before murmuring, “Anything you ask for.”

He kisses down your body in long, wet kisses that leave each patch of skin he finds—and he finds every patch that he can—damp and shivering from the light chill of the night’s air. His hands follow the trail of his lips, smoothing down your chest, your stomach, your hips, praising each part of you he touches. Lucio, who hasn’t let himself so much as blink while keeping his gaze locked with yours, shifts impatiently at the foot of the bed.

“Ilya?” You ask. Julian murmurs a response, and you dig your hand in his hair as he moves aside your clothing to kiss the patch of skin just above where you want him. “Lyusenka is pouting.”

Julian laughs into your skin, the sound a delightful lilt that rolls his entire body. He tilts his head up to look at you, his fingertips fiddling with your clothes to strip you bare as he speaks.

“Lyusenka isn’t used to being left out of the games,” he replies. His tongue darts out to lick a hot little line up the inside your thigh, and you let out a soft moan as your gaze flickers back up to Lucio.

“I won’t have you _both_ using that ridiculous name,” he seethes. Though it’s more of a grumble, and you don’t miss the way his bottom lip sticks out a little more than usual as he glances off.

“Well, it just so happens that tonight is the one night where what _you_ want doesn’t seem to matter,” Julian counters, then he ads to you, “My love, may I?”

His mouth is hovering just above where you want him, so close you can feel every moment of every hot little breath he exhales, the shake of his lips as he waits for your answer. You retract and extend your fingers in his hair, causing him to close his eyes and purr.

“Lyusenka,” you murmur. But Lucio refuses to look at you, so you say again, so softly, “Lucio.” He looks, and you can see the shift in his body as his gaze rakes down yours, settling on Julian, waiting so desperately to begin devouring you with his mouth.

It is this sight, somehow, that finally makes Lucio shift a little closer, to reach out and place a hand on your hip, his fingertips curling into the feel of your bare skin.

“What is it you need from me, pet?” He asks.

“Will you let me watch as you make Ilya writhe on your cock, while he pleasures me with his mouth?”

That delightfully wicked glint finally returns to Lucio’s eyes, his teeth showing as he grins his predatory grin at you.

“Anything you ask for,” he murmurs.

Things move so quickly, then. Julian opens his eyes to look up to you, and when you breathe out and nod to him, he immediately descends on you with his mouth. Of the two, Julian is the most knowing when it comes to your body; he knows every way his tongue should curve around you, every spot to press his fingers into to make you sigh and cry out. You know he would eat you out for hours, get you off as many times as you wanted if only you would let him, but somehow Lucio’s petulance and all of your _duties_ to the city get in the way.

Lucio himself has already returned from the dresser, a bottle of lubricant in hand as he shifts Julian’s pants down with the other. Julian trembles against you, a movement followed soon by his long, high-pitched whine at the feel of the lubricant sliding down between his cheeks.

“Oh, _Ilya_,” you sigh to him. He looks up to you, pulling away for a moment to gain his breath. His eyes are wide, lips parted, skin wet around them. You crook your fingers in his hair again, and his lips twist into a wicked little grin as he leans into your touch.

“So good to me, my love,” he groans. “What did I ever do to deserve such a wondrous gift?”

Lucio lets out a groan of agreement, your eyes flickering up to catch him with his cock in his gloved hand, while his other works at relaxing and stretching Julian’s hole. You can tell each time his fingers crook in just the right place or stretch Julian a little further, because the doctor releases a tiny little whimper between your legs, the sound sending sensation into all the right places.

After a few minutes of pressing and coaxing, Lucio shifts his hips closer to press the head of his cock against Julian. You pull Julian’s head up by his hair so you can watch as Lucio pushes his way in, slow and agonising and just the way that makes Julian’s jaw drop and his eyes roll into the back of his head. It is by far, your favourite look on him, and one that has your thighs trembling and abdomen clenching with the threat of a too-soon orgasm.

“O-oh! Ah—Lucio—_Lyusya_—” Julian’s groans are intermixed with incoherent babble, languages you both know and don’t as he presses back against Lucio to try to take his cock a little deeper, a little faster.

“_Yes_!” You hiss the word out through your teeth, followed by a cry as Julian’s fingers hit the most _perfect_ fucking spot inside of you.

Once he is fully seated, Lucio wastes no time in making Julian cry out, his fingers pressing into Julian’s hips, leaving little bruises as the doctor squirms and whimpers against you. The sight of Lucio’s head thrown back, his jaw twitching as Julian clenches around him and whimpers and begs for his cock to be deeper, harder, _more_, has your entire body shivering, your mind near delirious.

You come so suddenly, so much faster than you had anticipated, that the world seems to spot black for a few moments. You gasp and cry out as your orgasm crashes into you, all memories of commanding yourselves into silence banished from your mind, your fingers clenching Julian’s hair tight enough to pull strands, stopping his mouth from moving from its exact location as you buck and squirm against it.

Lucio laughs at your cries and screams, the sounds seeming to rejuvenate him and bring back the pieces of his dominant self he couldn’t seem to quite push down far enough.

“Oh pet, louder, I know you can be _louder_!”

You clench your jaw as Julian’s mouth—locked in place, not having stopped any of its attentions and affections on you—brings another wave of pleasure crashing into you. You arch up into him, your cries almost completely drowning out Julian’s own as Lucio pulls the doctor away from you and back against his chest.

Both arms are wrapped around Julian’s heaving chest, locking him in place as Lucio nuzzles into Julian’s neck. Then, his eyes move downward, and his gaze flicks up to lock with yours, and the haze of your orgasm has cleared just enough for you to see the glint there.

“Poor Ilya has been so neglected,” Lucio croons. Your eyes drop down to where Julian’s cock is bobbing, red and hot and thick, against his lower abdomen. You lick your lips, and Lucio groans out. “Be nice to him, pet. He was so nice to you.”

You are too starved for the taste of Julian to care about how quickly Lucio switched you all again, that you had seemingly had all of 10 seconds of control before he had taken it from you again.

You drop to your stomach in front of Julian, immediately taking him in your hand and licking a clean line up the underside of him.

He sighs as you take the tip of him into your lips, sucking gently then hollowing your cheeks out to bob your head down onto him. “Ah! _Oh—ho_, my love, _yes_—such a wonderful mouth, such a wonderful tongue—”

You suck a little harder, pulling on him with the movement while cupping his sack. He twitches against your tongue, and the rocking of his hips thanks to Lucio’s furious movements sends him a little further in.

You pull off with a gasp, leaving little strings of spit between your lips and the tip. You lick them away, taking the salty taste of his pre-cum along with them.

“_Please_!” Julian groans. His fingers are flexing, trying to get to you to pull your mouth back onto his cock, but Lucio’s arm merely tighten around him. “Please, my love, please—”

Lucio cuts in then, his voice sharp and low as he nuzzles almost affectionately into Julian’s hair. “Not _please_. I want to hear you say it, my perfect little slut.”

“P-please let me come, my love,” Julian groans to you, his hooded gaze dropping to find yours, pleading. “Please suck me off, please swallow every drop—”

He is cut off by his own groan, his body giving a quiet shudder as you take him back into your mouth and he comes barely a moment later, the salty taste of him hitting your tongue as you softly moan against him, suck every drop from his throbbing cock.

You pull off with a soft _pop_, noticing that Lucio’s movements have stilled. You glance up to him, curious, only to find he is already looking at you. Keeping you captive with his gaze, Lucio runs a hand through Julian’s hair, places a kiss to his temple, then lets him crumple onto the bed beside you.

“Come here, pet.”

He meets you halfway, smashing his lips to yours while both hands tangle in your hair and half-removed clothes. His tongue sweeps into your mouth, tasting Julian’s seed, swallowing every soft moan and whimper you give him as he grinds against your leg, his own seed spurting over your thighs and stomach a few moments later.

Closing your eyes, you release a soft sigh into his mouth. His movements slow, and you allow him to lower you to the bed beside Julian, whose hooded gaze is watching you with an affection that makes your chest tight.

“That was hardly fair,” Julian murmurs to you. “Lyusenka let you have control for barely a few moments.”

Lucio shifts in close behind you, tugging you back into his chest with his golden arm. The claws stroke lightly up and down your arm, making you shiver.

“Unfortunately,” he says, voice low. “There are some things you just can’t change about me.”

“No arguments about the name?” You ask.

Lucio smiles into your shoulder before pressing a soft kiss there, his lips lingering there as he speaks. “No, my love. No arguments about the name.”

Julian, eyes now closed and jaw a little slack in his half-sleep state, murmurs his appreciation. You reach out to push his hair out of his patched eye, and he brings a hand to your wrist to nuzzle into your hand before kissing your palm.

“Good night, my loves,” he murmurs, before his chest settles into the steady rise-and-fall of sleep.

You and Lucio follow soon after, and the last thing you hear before the peaceful darkness settles, right when he thinks you have already been taken and cannot hear him, is the Count murmuring a soft _I love you_ into your shoulder.


End file.
